The Suite Life of Emma Tutweiller
by kristenkar
Summary: The story of the Emma we know today. Emma Tutweiller's past, present and future. Includes all of Emma's past relationships and jobs. Emma/Mosbey in Ch4. Alternative chapters starting at Ch5.
1. It's all fun & games till you get dumped

**I don't own suite life or any references I make to other shows (Gilmore Girls).**

**The Italics are the flashbacks. Since know one has written about Emma's past I thought I might give it a shot.**

I never imagined that I would be thirty-three and still single. Everybody who comes on this cruise ship is married, way too young or old or they come with their parents. Rarely do single guys come on a cruise without someone else. I don't know how my life got so screwed up; I guess I should start from the beginning.

My mom, Regina and dad, Rick were high school sweethearts and got married when they were nineteen. They had my sister, Brooke when they were 22 and I when they were 25. Everyone in my family is blond, except me. My sister tells me that the reason my initials were ET as in extraterrestrial was because when I came out with red hair and they thought I was an alien.

My sister and I never got along. When I was first born she kept trying to get rid of me (like in the Adam's Family). My mom would always take her side; Brooke was my mom's favorite. But I was my dad's favorite. He would always take me around town and play with me.

I grew up in a small town in Connecticut named Stars Hollow. Everyone in that town knows everybody's business. There is no privacy, but I loved it. When I was two my dad took me to my first ballet lesson taught by the town's dance instructor, Miss Patty. She was once on Broadway and taught me everything I know about dance. When I got older she even let me teach some classes. My first day of school I met one of my best friends, Sookie St. James. We used to go into the tree house that my daddy built for me when I was five and play with her easy bake oven.

Besides my sister my childhood life was pretty great. But what a lot of people don't know is that I would get into a lot of trouble when I was a kid.

"_Rick have you seen Emma?" Regina asked her husband worryingly _

"_No, but I'm sure she is fine." Rick replied_

"_Hi daddy, hi mommy," Emma mentioned innocently as she entered her house_

"_Emma what did you do?" Regina accused_

_Emma gave them a puppy dog look then said " I think we have to change our cats name from Fluffy to Tuffy."_

"_What?" Regina asked_

"_Well it is hot today and I thought Fluffy needed a haircut so I took scissors and…"_

"Emma you know you aren't supposed to use big girl scissors." Regina warned her daughter

_3 months later_

"_Mommy, I think we need to change Tuffy's name." Emma called out_

"_What did you do to that poor cat now?" Regina asked_

"_Well the other day I snuck into our neighbors house and replaced Harrison's shampoo with Nair. So today he came out with no hair and I started to laugh. But then he started to chase me, so I hopped on my tricycle and rode away really fast but Tuffy was in the way and I ran over her leg so now I think we should name her Stumpy." Emma stated almost out of breath_

On weekends my dad would take me to the hardware store that he and his best friend owned. His friend had a son named Luke. Luke and I started out enemies but as time went by we became great friends.

When I was eight I had my first crush. It was the neighbor boy, Harrison; his hair eventually grew back and was actually cute and very sweet. We started to go to the park, see movies, and explore the town together. I thought he really liked me but when I was nine he went on a real date with my sister because they were the both eleven years old. The first time he noticed her is when she came home one day with boobs. It's like they just appeared out of thin air.

After they dated for a year I couldn't take it any more. So one day when they were studying in her room I had a scathingly brilliant idea. When my sister left to get some water I went into her room with Harrison. And I did something that I will never forget; I went up to him and laid a wet one on him. I kissed him for at least two minutes and he even kissed back. My sister finally came back and saw us laying on her bed she tossed me off and began to yell at me but Harrison defended me.

After that incident Harrison and I began to date. It lasted for about a year. But one day he told me he wanted to date someone older. That was the first time I was dumped. As you can see I've come a long way since then. About a week after he dumped me his family moved to North Dakota and I never saw him again. I wonder where he is now. I wish I could see him again. I wonder if I still have his number? I should check.

"Emma I need to talk to you." Harrison called out

"_What is it?" Emma replied_

"_Emma you're great and all but you are only ten and I am thirteen and I need to date someone older and more mature." Harrison said_

_Emma retorted, "I'm mature,"_

"_Emma our last date you stuck carrots up your nose." Harrison responded_

'_You laughed!" Emma cried out_

_Harrison walked away and stated "Sorry Emma, I'll see you later."_

"_I never want to see you again!" Emma screamed and threw a rock at the back of Harrison's head then ran away_

When I was 11 I started Jr. high. Luckily my sister was already in high school. It was great. They even had a dance club. One of the best things about Jr. high is I met this really cute guy, Bryce. Bryce was perfect, well perfect for an eleven-year-old crush. It didn't take me much courage to ask him out since I already had experience with Harrison.

On our first date he took me on a picnic. The potato salad smelled like feet, the watermelon had ants on it and the hot dogs were cold. But it was one of the best dates I've ever been on. We actually dated off and on through out middle school. But we always remained good friends.

When I was in eighth grade I noticed something different at home. My dad would stay late at work, my parents would argue a lot more and on several occasions I saw my dad sleeping on the couch. My mom started to keep Brooke and I away from dad and my dad would do the same with mom. That summer my parents told my sister and I that they were getting a divorce. They said it wasn't because of us but because they fallen out of love and all that crap. Mom said that she was taking Brooke and I to live in New York. I wanted to stay with dad in Stars Hollow but I had no choice. I had to leave my home, my friends, my boyfriend and my dad.

When we got to New York we lived in an apartment with mom's boyfriend that she apparently met on a business trip. Like I haven't heard that one before. But something changed in me when we moved; I didn't care any more. I didn't want to dance or play outside, I just wanted to sit in my room and sulk. I just let myself go. I couldn't get a guy even if I wanted one. I was depressed and everyone could see that.

**Please Review. I know that some people might have a different opinion of how Emma's life went but this is mine.**


	2. Like a Virgin

**Thanks for the reviews and I want to give a special thanks to CullenGirl1918 and Jen Crocker for sticking with me throughout my stories.**

So there I am in high school, I have no boyfriend, no friends and my family is falling apart. Brooke is now a senior and constantly tortures me at school and at home. The older Brooke got the more bitchy she got. The tables had turned and now she was the one with all the guys. My step dad hated me and I hated him. He didn't even bother to learn my name; but he learned Brooke's name.

Suffice to say I hated high school. I was no longer the cute dancer; I was the fat pimply kid. Life completely sucked.

_"Hi sis how was school today?" Brooke asked_

"_It was horrible." Emma replied _

_Brooke shrugged "Sucks for you, my day was great. Brad the quarterback just asked me to be his girlfriend."_

_"I'm so happy for you." Emma responded to her sister's lack of attention towards anyone else but herself _

_"You know Emma if you weren't so boring or so ugly and fat maybe some man would actually can stand to be with in 100 feet of you." Brooke told Emma_

Luckily my sister graduated and I had three years of high school without her, though it wasn't much better. The next three years went by extremely slow but not much happened. My mom and that guy broke up when I was sophomore and after that she hopped from guy to guy. Brooke went to college but still lived at home much to my dismay and still had thousands of boyfriends.

When I finally graduated I realized that I needed to find myself again so that summer I went on a backpacking trip across Europe. It was the best move I ever made. That summer was filled with losses and gains. I found myself and I gained a boyfriend. But I lost weight and lost my virginity. I finally was happy again.

A little before high school ended I already lost a lot of weight but after about a week of my journey I was back to my perfect shape. After ten days of staying in hostels I met this really nice guy, Jack. Jack and I had a lot in common; we both had a bad high school experience, a mean sibling, and came on this trip to find out who we are.

One night Jack and I couldn't find a hostel to stay at so we slept on a park bench. That was the one night that I will never forget.

_"I guess we are going to have to sleep here." Jack told Emma as they came up to a bench_

"_Yep," Emma replied _

"_You can have the bench, I'll take the ground." Jack offered_

_Emma replied, "Thanks but I'm not really tired yet."_

'_Me neither, so what do you want to do?" Jack asked_

"_We could talk," Emma responded_

"_Sure, I love talking to you it just feels right, you know." Jack said_

_Emma responded, "It does, I never felt like this before."_

"_Neither have I" Jack mentioned as her learned over towards Emma and kissed her on the lips "Emma will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_I would love to," Emma stated_

After we talked and kissed a bit more it began to get more physical and from then on I can always tell people that I had sex on a bench. We continued this ritual for a few weeks and then went home to get ready for college.

For college I went back east close to my hometown; that way I could visit Stars Hollow frequently. Jack went to the same college I did for awhile but we grew apart because the only thing we had between us was physical attraction.

I went to a community college, spend my days at classes and keg parties at night. It was at college when I learned how to deal with hangovers and to juggle multiple guys.

When I was twenty I began to settle down a bit and got a serious boyfriend. His name was Matt and I loved him. After about a month of dating him I got his name tattooed on my butt. Now that I think about that was probably a big mistake because after we broke up the other guys don't like seeing my ex's name on me. Matt and I lasted about seven months but then he found out that I was sleeping with his roommate and all things went to hell. But it wasn't my fault that I slept with his roommate; if Matt would have just given up his Christian ways and slept with me before we got married I wouldn't have slept with his extremely hot roommate, Mike.

I graduated college with a teaching degree but then I realized I would to do something more fun with my life so I left for Vegas. When I went to Las Vegas I didn't know what to expect but when I got there I fit right in. I only told my parents that I went to Vegas but not what I did there.

My first job I had was being a cocktail waitress. It was really nice; I met a lot of guys and got an abundance of tips. But on night they were short on dancers so they asked me to fill in since they saw I have great dancing skills. But once I did it one night they asked me to do it permanently.

_"Nice show Emma," Funk told his young and enthusiastic employee_

_Emma replied "Thanks, I made a lot of money tonight"_

"_I know you are pulling in a lot of money for us. Well, I will let you go since those men over there are waving money ate you." Funk told Emma_

_Emma gave him a quick kiss then said "Thanks, I'll see you later."_

"_Hey Bambi, want a drink?" a man asked Emma _

"_I'd love one," Emma replied seductively_

_10 cold drinks later and one hot night later_

_Emma got dressed then thanked the man for his gift "Thanks for the jewelry…Uhh"_

" _It's Dan," the man responded_

"_Right, thanks" Emma mentioned then left his apartment_

_Later that day_

"_You whore!" screamed an angry woman who went up to Emma and slapped her_

_Emma got up, rubbed her cheek then asked, "What was that for?" _

"_You slept with my husband, you little bitch" the woman replied then slapped Emma again_

"_Stop it," Emma commanded_

"_Make me you *$! *%$*!" The woman spewed_

"_That's it you asked for it." Emma threatened and then proceeded to punched the pissed wife I the face_

It was the best job ever. My boss thought that I was real good so he also had me do a lot of jobs. I was a cocktail waitress, a showgirl, and a stripper. I was the youngest one in the group but I caught on fast. First you dance around the audience or on stage; then men would stick money into your outfit. After the performance guys would buy you drinks and then take you to their place; at their place you would have sex and before you leave they would give you money or jewelry. I was young and naive when I had this job and I didn't know at the time that I was a prostitute. Luckily I didn't perform under my real name; I went by the name Bambi.

I ended up in Vegas for five years. But when I was 27 I realized that what I was doing was wrong. I decided I should go home and face my parents instead of running away. After getting checked for STDs I hopped in my hot red convertible and drove home.

My mom had gotten married again to a doctor named Darrin. He was nice but strict and treated me like a teenager, just as my mom does but despite that I now call him dad. My mom was a little more than pissed at me. She and Darrin hired a priest to talk to me about my sins and my virtue. My parents never actually found out what exactly I did in Vegas and my mom still to his day thinks I'm a virgin.

Well after being lectured for a month I decided to get out of my parents house and stayed with Sookie in her apartment. I had a few random jobs, some in Stars Hollow others somewhere else. After I went to Vegas I stayed away from men until my eighteenth birthday.

**I tried to incorporate elements of Emma's life that they say on the show. But it was hard to write Emma's high school experience, which is why I made it short. I will update soon. Please Review**


	3. One Love

**Thanks so much for my reviews. I appreciate every one of them. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others but will I try to get the next one up soon.**

On my twenty-eighth birthday I found the man of my dreams. I had sworn off men for a while but when I saw him there was instant attraction. His name was Joey Lawrence. Joey had huge rippling muscles, a heart-warming smile and the kind of eyes when they look at you; you feel that they are staring straight into your soul. He had just come to Stars Hollow and saw that there was a party and asked Miss Patty if he could come and she said yes. Joey came up to me when the party was over and apologized that he didn't buy me a gift but his present would be a date with me.

After going on a date with Joey I realized I love him. He wasn't only hot but funny and sweet. I knew Joey was the one so I wanted to take it slow.

"Morning Em," Joey greeted his girlfriend with a kiss Emma smile then asked "Hey Joey, what time did you get up?"

"_Seven, I got up and made breakfast for the two of us." Joey answered_

"_Thank you, god, you have the best cooking." Emma pouted happily_

_Joey nodded in appreciation then gave Emma a seductive look and stated "Well I always cook when I'm around you."_

"_That's not the type of cooking I meant." Emma joked_

"_Ohh, I know," Joey laughed then kissed Emma_

"_Funny, so what's the plan for today." Emma asked_

_Joey raised an eyebrow then questioned "Are we still going over your parents for Thanksgiving?"_

"Ohh yeah, I forget. I can't think straight when I'm around you." Emma replied

"Well I can't think straight when I'm around you. I would do something about that but we have to get dressed and head over to your parents house to start preparing the turkey." Joey responded and the two headed out the door.

Joey and I would spend every moment together. We were sole mates. I have never felt so close to one person. We had so many things in common and both had the same goals. Joey and I wanted to get married, have kids and have fun. Joey is one of the sweetest men I've ever met. Every morning that he would sleep over he would get up early and make me this wonderful breakfast. I loved him so much.

After a year and a half of dating Joey and I got engaged and moved in together. We bought a town house and began to plan our wedding in six months. Every thing was set up and ready to go. Joey and I booked the hall, found the perfect dress, got the flowers, hired the best caterer and we were ready to be married.

My life was like a fairy tale. But every fairy tale has its ending. A week before my wedding my sister asked if we could talk. It was weird for my sister to ask that because she never wants to talk to me. That talk was the worst moment of my life.

_"Emma I need to talk to you" Brooke told her sister_

_Emma moaned in annoyance "I'm busy Brooke, I have to meet Joey at our town house to go over seating arrangements."_

_"Yeah about that…Look Hun it ain't going to happen." Brooke stated with a smirk on her face_

_Emma seeming very confused asked, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Joey is marrying me." Brooke replied_

_Emma thinking her sister was crazy mentioned "Brooke I think you've been smoking one too many cigarettes."_

_"Joey doesn't love you any more and he is marrying me." Brooke cruelly responded_

_Emma screamed, "You're lying!"_

_"Nope,"_

_"I need to talk to Joey." Emma demanded_

_"He doesn't want to see you." Brooke said_

_Emma on the verge of tears questioned "But what about our wedding."_

_"Don't worry your plans won't go to waist, we will still have the same wedding we are just replacing the wife." Brooke told her sister then turned on her heel and walked away leaving Emma in a pool of tears_

I never saw Joey after that. My sister got my husband, my wedding dress and my presents. That night I drank myself to oblivion. I went on a week drinking binge until I realized I could stay any more. So I looking for some job far away and noticed there was an opening for a teaching job on a cruise ship. It seemed like a nice idea because I get to travel cheaply and would be far far away from my sister and that douche bag.

When I was packing my things that were shipped to my parent's house I noticed that was this one stray cat sitting outside of the door. I ignored it but it would go away; it was meowing all night. The cat was still there in the morning so I went outside to quiet it. When I went outside and took a closer look it seemed lonely just like me so I picked it up and brought it inside and continued to pack. I thought that the cat was a sign from god saying that I was destined to be a lonely cat lady. I named the cat Joey and brought it on the SS Tipton with me not realizing what it would lead to.

I went on the ship not knowing what to expect or whether I would like it. But it turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life. To forget about Joey I decided it would be a good idea to date again even if my heart wasn't ready. I had gotten in the habit of getting what I wanted but being a teacher attracts no one.

I carried on the tradition of Cat Joey; every time I would get dumped I would get a new cat. Thus, I became the fifty-something, lonely cat lady. I have the most depressing life. Teaching keeps me distracted but it gets hard sometimes and I blurt out random comments of my lack of love.

Family Reunions and Holidays are a nightmare. I try to be polite as I can but after an hour I go sit up in my Tree-house and take a bottle of whatever and drink to my mom yells at me to get down; I've fallen out of the tree on many occasions.

It now has been about three years since Joey had left me for Brooke. I'm still not over it but I'm coping. I've gotten really close to my student and my boss over the years and that helps me a lot. Sometimes I just need someone to talk to besides my thirty-some cats.

**Please review. The next chapter will be about Emma's relationship with Moseby.**


	4. My not so pathetic life

**Thanks for the reviews. I don't own anything.**

**This Chapter is about Emma's present and future with Moseby. **

"Well that was basically my crappy life" I stated as I finished telling Marion the story of my miserable life. It was one in the morning and the two of us were sitting on the sky deck.

"Your life isn't crappy." Mosbey mentioned softly while he took out his pocket hanky, wiped my tears then comforted me by putting an arm around and hugged me tightly.

"Sorry I made you sit here and listen to me blabber on about my pathetic life. You can go now, I just needed to vent." I whimpered

Mosbey sighed then said "Emma I'm so happy you told me everything about your non-pathetic life. And I'm not going to leave you, I'm staying right here holding you till you feel better."

"Thanks Marion, I greatly appreciate it." I sighed

Something changed in me at that moment. I didn't feel alone anymore. I always saw Moesby as just my boss or someone to argue with but for some reason I felt more. Something inside of me felt warm and happy, a feeling I haven't had in a while. I thought it may have been indigestion but I should check if it was for real.

So I decided to do something bold. I put my arms around Moseby, leaned in and kissed him. "Was that alright?" I asked when I pulled my lips away.

Then he smiled at me, not his sarcastic fake work smile that he uses but a warm smile.

"I love you Emma. I always have." Moseby told me then kissed me again

The rest of the night went by fast but it was wonderful. We continued to kiss for a while until I noticed his hand was going up and down my back, up my shirt, down my pants and underwear. It was then that I realized that he must haven't gotten any in long time either. I decided to reciprocate the affection by moving my hands around and loosening his pants for him. I could since that he was getting excited but didn't know what to do about is so I began to take of my shirt and after that thing went up hill.

I woke up the next morning not quite knowing where I was except for the fact that I was in Marion's arms. He woke up to then mentioned "I guess we had some fun last night."

"Twice," I laughed. We began to kiss some more till I began to wonder where we were. I looked around and noticed that the two of us were behind the towel stand on the sky deck. "Marion, what time is it?"

"Time to get jiggy with it again." Mosbey answered

I turned around, gave him the strangest look, slapped his baldhead, then decided that was rude and kissed him again for just being him. "Really, how old are you? What time is it?"

"Ten, Why?" he asked

"Isn't it a Monday?" I stated worrying

"Oh, crap. I have to go. Where are our cloths?" Moseby asked then began to search around

Moseby found his cloths but still could find my bra or underwear. Then I heard something that made my ears cringe in fear and disgust.

"Hey, bra and panties," a man's voice called out and Moseby & I gasped.

Then the man sniffed it and happily said "Emma,"

I tugged on Marion's shirt. "Marion, Mr Blanket has my lingerie!"

Moseby stood up and proudly stated "Don't worry I'll get it,"

"Good Morning Mr Blanket," Moseby greeted kindly. He's very good at faking a smile.

"Good morning Mr Moseby," Mr Blanket replied as he took another with of Emma's black bra and matching lacy underwear "What do you want?"

Moesby coughed and uncomfortable mentioned " I was wondering if I could have that bra and underwear."

"No, there Emma's and I found them, so finders keepers losers weepers." Mr Blanket answered then began to walk away

"Mr Blanket, give me back my lingerie!" I demanded from around the corner "I want you to hand them over or I'm calling security and lengthen the restraining order on you."

Mr Blanket gave a disappointed look then smiled a bit and stated "Alright, but only if you answer one question,"

I nodded my head in agreement someone eager to hear what the deranged man was going to ask.

"Are you wearing anything under that dress?" He asked in an incredible big smile

"No," I mentioned then grabbed my things and ran away, Moseby not far behind.

Moseby and I continued like this for a month and were having an incredible time. We made sure that none of the kids found out and were being discrete as possible. Moesby is an extremely different man from who I thought he was. He isn't as uptight around me and just seems generally sweeter. I think he is happy, I've been bringing to knew places on the ship that we can have sex and he looks at me like I'm crazy but I know he loves it and loves me. But after a month and a half I realized something life changing.

"Marion I'm back from the doctors." I called to my boyfriend as I entered our cabin

He greeted me with a kiss then said "Hi sweetie. I'm so glad you moved out of your cat infested apartment and moved into a new cabin with me."

"I'm extremely glad now," I whispered. I didn't know how he was going to take the news I had for him.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," I answered "Marion I need to tell you something."

"Well what is it? You know you can tell me anything." He replied sweetly then kissed me

"I'm pregnant," I told him almost cringing at the reaction of my boss

Moesby just sat there then began to say "Emma, I…"

"I'm sorry! You can leave me if you want." I cried out

"Emma, why would I leave you? I love you and now I love you even more that you're carrying my baby."

"Really, I thought you hated kids." I replied as he wiped my tears

"Only other peoples kids." He responded laughing

It turns out that I was already a month pregnant with a little baby girl. We figured that it was about time we got married so we eloped the next week and invited some of the of the students. Bailey and Cody got back together that night after realizing that they didn't want to end up like us and wait till there thirty or forty to get married.

After a week of being married we thought that we should tell our parents that we got married and have a baby on the way. My dad was extremely proud of me and so was my mom; but I did get a long lecture from her about getting pregnant before getting married.

At four and a half months I began to look pregnant. I was trying to stay in great shape so that after I have the child I can get my perfect figure back.

"Mrs. Tutweiller," London called out without raising her hand as I entered the classroom. My students still call me Tutweiller even though I got married.

"Yes London," I replied in exhaustion

London bluntly stated "Your getting fat. You should go on a diet."

"London didn't I tell you and the whole class that I am pregnant?" I asked in complete annoyance

"Yeah, so."

I raised an eyebrow then questioned my student "You do what it means to be pregnant right?"

"You are going to have a kid." London answered smiling

"Exactly, that is why I am putting on weight," I told my semi-dense student

"So, just because you are impatient for the stork and delivery your baby doesn't mean you have to eat so much in anticipation." London concluded

After many long years my students were going to graduate and my due date was the day after. Little did I know that we would be celebrating two things that day: the kids gradation and my and Marion's child's birthday. Unfortunately for the student and me the kid decided to come during the middle of the ceremony. I'm just happy that there is a hospital on the ship or I'd have been in big trouble.

I think that Marion was more excited than I was that the kid was coming because I annoyed the crap out of him when the kid was inside me. We named our daughter Sophie and like Marion said she is a little Emma, a little terror.

After my students graduated I told Marion that I didn't want to stay on the ship because I didn't to raise our kid in the middle of the ocean. So the two of us went to live back at the Tipton Hotel, were he went back to being the manager and I was a part time dancer and a teacher.

Marion is happy and so am I. Life didn't turn out the way I thought it would… it turned out better.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**This might be the last chapter depending if on I can think of anything to add to the story. But I really don't want to end it so I will try to think of something. Sorry that the timing is off I did that because she could not have a kid before Graduation but I needed to make everything fit.**

**Please Review. I appreciate what my readers have to say about the story.**


End file.
